las palabras no son suficientes
by shashachan7
Summary: las palabras no son suficientes para expresarte,. - sasuke tienes un gran talento y quiero que toques ese piano, me interesa un bledo que tus fans o tu me odien por esto pero, necesito que expreses tus emociones, tu mirada no tiene brillo, sin embargo te recordare algo, tu mirada dice a gritos las palabras de tu corazón, toca y así el brillo que perdiste ese día... volverá.
1. Chapter 1, conociendo a la violinista

**los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, yo simplemete saco historias estupidas de mi imaginacion con ellos.**

-¡vas a venir si o si!

Hinata me estaba persiguiendo como una loca ya que yo no quería ser el respaldo de naruto visitar a una chica. aunque la verdad yo no sé siquiera si esto es necesario ya que el es muy popular con ellas. tan solo a nuestros quince años y ya quiere tener a alguien especial.

-vamos sasuke, es solo para conocer a sakura. aparte es por una buena razón aunque tal vez tu no lo entiendas, bueno, te daré una pista del porque vas a ir, una pregunta ¿ te has enamorado alguna vez?.

-...

-recuerdo que hubo una vez que me dijeron que cuando te enamoras todo el mundo cambia de color, toma matices increíbles, es imposible poder ver en blanco y negro porque no solo te enamoras de la persona te enamoras de su ser. por eso existe un brillo en los ojos. pero los tuyos no brillan.

¿mis ojos brillaron alguna vez?, la verdad ni siquiera estoy seguro porque estos pensamientos invaden mi cabeza.

\- piensa en lo que te dije. ahora sí, te esperamos a las 3 en la plaza enfrente al teatro mañana. !nos vemos!

Hinata entro a su casa. la verdad es que me sorprende ver como hinata ya no es tan tímida como antes, naruto ayuda en gran parte, supongo que tendré que ir sino me van a matar, la verdad es que extraño a la tímida hinata por algunos momentos ya que ella puede resultar ser muy escalofriante cuando se lo propone.

decido tomar un baño y despues una siesta de pronto unos recuerdos invaden mi cabeza.

-hijo estoy orgullosa de ti, si sigues así podrás ganar el concurso. gracias por cumplir mi sueño, te quiero, ahora quiero que vayas a descansar junto a tu hermano.

-claro madre, si eso te hace feliz yo lo haré gustoso.

en medianoche se oyó algo cayendo en la habitación de mi madre, para cuando me desperté la encontré, parecía que estaba durmiendo, sus cabellos estaban brillando bajo la luz de la luna, su cara se encontraba con una muestra de paz, ella sufría con su enfermedad. por lo que supe dejo de respirar, el pánico empezó a corroer por mis venas. mi madre había muerto. las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin piedad. sabia que tenia que pasar ya que ella tenía una enfermedad terminal pero era tan injusto. era injusto ya no tener su sonrisa resplandeciente aunque los medicamentos la opacaron un poco ella siempre fue cariñosa y me saco adelante al igual que mi hermano sin importarle su vida, porque ese era su sueño.

-un grito desgarrador salio de mi boca, mis manos y mis piernas no paraban de temblar. minutos después sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban,voltee para encontrarme con la cálida sonrisa de un policía aunque en sus ojos se encuentren sentimientos totalmente contradictorios. sin soportarlo mas lo abrace y empece a llorar como nunca antes.

desde ese día, el pequeño azabache se prometió no mostrarse débil nunca mas frente a nadie a manera de honrar la memoria de su madre. al levantar su vista al ataúd de madera de enfrente se despidió del cadáver al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

desperté , mi piel estaba perlada de sudor.

la misma pesadilla me persigue desde hace mucho tiempo. mis ojos estaban aguados, recordé que decía mi madre cuando era pequeño.

"los recuerdos están hechos de agua y aveces salen de nuestro ojos, por eso hijo mío te recordaré algo que escuche hace mucho tiempo de alguien especial sería bonito vivir en un recuerdo donde el único que llora es el tiempo. por eso quiero que te desahogas porque es una necesidad nuestra hacerlo y juntos buscaremos una solución, sasu chan."dijo mikoto con una resplandeciente sonrisa adornada en su rostro que lograba calmarme.

las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, escapaban de mis ojos sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de pode retenerlas.

salí de casa y trepe sobre un árbol para tener una mejor vista del cielo, saque mis audífonos y puse cualquier canción que logre relajarme, esto me ayudaba a calmarme ya que deja volar mi imaginación en recuerdos cuando mi madre estaba viva y era feliz con ella y mi hermano

mi hermano siempre me ha cuidado y tenemos una buena relación, pero no es lo mismo que antes. cuando estábamos todos juntos. esos momentos de bonitos recuerdos...

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

el viento movía las ojas de los arboles al compás de la música que provenía del parque. encima de uno de los juegos se podia apreciar a una muchacha de un exotico cabello rosa rodeada de niños...

-hey, konohamaru chan, moegi chan, udon chan. que les pareció mi nueva canción, ¿creen que les gusten a los demás niños del hospital.?

-si sakura san. dijeron los tres niños al unísono. al parecer sin haberme dado cuenta me subí a uno de los juegos de la pequeña plaza. de pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba, levante mi vista de donde provenia el llamado. hinata me dijo que esperara aquí ya que quería acompañarme con sus otros amigos a la competencia de violín la cual va iniciar en unos 15 min aproximadamente. rayos tal vez llegue tarde.

-¡sakura chaaaaan, cuanto tiempo!, me gritó una voz muy conocida para mi ¿que hacia naruto aqui?, si mal no recuerdo no lo veo desde hace dos años y medio por diferentes asuntos.

-¡sakura san!. apareció hinata al instante. me alegra poder verte de nuevo. dejame presentarte a sasuke kun, el tocaba también música clásica al igual que tu. es el mejor tocando piano dijo hinata entusiasmada mostrando a empujones a un chico guapo azabache de tez blanca con unos ojos onix oscuros como la noche.

detrás de el salio un chico rubio con unos vivaces ojos azules que tanto conozco. fui corriendo a abrazarlo pues es mi mejor amigo.

-¡¿así es como me recibes naruto?!, ni siquiera se te ocurrió traerme un regalo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos cuando yo sí lo hice!- le dije a naruto cuando nos separamos para darle un buen coscorrón.

-tra-tranquila sakura chan, si te compre un regalo pero se me olvido.

naruto empezo a tartamudear al percatarse de la gigantesca aura tenebrosa que estaba irradiando sakura

es como un demonio…

-ne nee sakura chan. ¿a qué hora empezaba tu recital música clásica?. pregunto hinata.

-a las 3 pero mi turno es a las 3:30, vamos si no no vamos a llegar.

::::::::::

sasuke estaba ajeno a la conversación metido más en sus pensamientos que en cualquier otra cosa,hasta que escucho la palabra recital y música clásica,

-un recital? pregunto.

-si yo soy violinista. dijo una sakura alegre corriendo detrás de naruto y hinata para poder llegar a tiempo para la actuación.

cuando llegamos a las puertas del teatro, los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza haciendo que pare en seco.

la vez que logre ganar el concurso siendo el más joven. el mismo día que mi madre murió.

-lo siento no puedo venir, dije, la verdad es que sentía que me quebraría si seguía en ese sitio.

-hey, ¿sabes? si vas a venir, porque quiero que sientas y que mi música llegue a todos incluyéndote señor cubito de hielo, me dijo sakura con una sonrisa idéntica a las que mi madre me regalaba. nos adentramos dentro del teatro para poder disfrutar del show..

"la música puede dar nombre a lo innombrable y comunicar lo desconocido, al igual que una mirada y una sonrisa"

espero que lo haigan disfrutado ¿reviews?

nos vemos ttebane.

shashachan.


	2. Chapter 2, una apuesta estupida

**hola a todos! los astros se juntado porque al fin he acabado el segundo capítulo!(aplausos) les recuerdo que los personajes de naruto pertenecen al genial de masashi kishimoto, este solo es un universo alterno de mi alocada mente usando de base el anime de shigatsu sa kimi no uso ( solo el comienzo ya que mi cerebro no sabia como empezar la historia aunque mi creatividad tomara la autoridad en el resto de la historia.). como ya habrán notado voy a cambiar un poco la personalidad de sasuke y sakura. aquí sasuke sera mucho mas explicito a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos. como también lo siento por los HORRORES ortográficos, espero que sea de su agrado.**

"el amor hacia alguien no se demuestra solo con palabras bonitas"

-soy la tercera en entrar, me tengo que ir por aquella puerta los veo luego! nos comunicó sakura señalando una puerta por la cual desapareció segundos después.

todos volteamos para ver a hinata corriendo hacia una puerta mucho más grande para ingresar a el teatro. el olor a polvo, las luces cegadoras, los colores y matices de las sillas. pero sobretodo la luz que se reflejaba en el piano como incitando a acercarte a él y ponerlo a prueba.

-allí hay unos asientos libres. dijo eufórico el dobe de naruto.- apúrense ttebayo continuó haciendo un puchero infantil. por más que parezca que naruto haya crecido después de que los volvía a ver desde hace mucho tiempo .seguía siendo el estúpido idiota inmaduro que siempre fue. pero eso es algo que a todos nos agrada de naruto y es que es único, y nunca se rinde por más idiota que parezca, él es una inspiración para todos. por mas que sea un dobe, naruto es naruto. y no hay nadie más revoltoso e increíble que él aunque a mi orgullo le cueste admitirlo.

cuando tomamos asiento las luces se apagaron dando a entender a que ya había comenzado la función. un joven entró junto a una chica hacia el estrado. el chico se situó enfrente de los jurados y la chica en el piano que se encontraba algunos pasos más atrás.

 _violín_ _sonata No.9- beethoven the kreutzer._ aún no había terminado de tocar las primeras tres notas y naruto ya estaba roncando al lado de hinata. terminaron e ingresaron los siguientes competidores.

todos los competidores tienen que tocar la misma canción.

-que aburrido todos tocan la misma canción. dijo hinata ahogando un bostezo

por fin fue el turno de sakura. cuando entro se veia hermosa con su larga cabellera hasta la cintura le caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, su vestido blanco y simple la hace ver como un ángel. conclusión se veía bella.

espera, para tu coche¿que demonios estoy pensando?.

las finas notas del violín inundaron la estancia, era obvio ella estaba a un nivel mucho más elevado que los demás concursantes.

-¿ es esta la misma canción, acaso...?, preguntaron algunas personas de las demas filas.

-no hay dudas- me dije a mi mismo.- es una pieza del kreutzer.. pero..

-esto es un insulto, los dos dinámicas son están fuera del lugar. está ignorando a la pianista y esta tocando por su cuenta. ! está teniendo un conflicto con el propio compositor. empezo a decir uno de los jurados.

-ese es el kreutzer, pero ahora esta pieza… dejó de ser de beethoven. esta pieza es propia. es increíble. ella esta tocando su propia pieza. deja fluir sus propios sentimientos con su propia creación, deja fluir la música por sus dedos es algo mágico. no medí mis palabras, estaba maravillado. esa chica era talentosa.

-" _quiero que mi música llegue a todos, incluyéndote señor cubito-de-hielo"_.- sakura.. -dije en un susurro- tu música llegó mucha más lejos de lo que esperabas.

claro que hinata escucho lo que dije. sonrisa se formo en su rostro de porcelana. " _sus ojos están brillando, sasuke tus ojos ya no son dos hoyos oscuros, ahora brillan … de nuevo."_

el violín dejó de sonar. todos explotamos en aplausos. ella era especial, ella tenía un talento y quiere usarlo por algo mejor de lo que pensamos.

después de que terminó la primera ronda de la competición, salimos en busca de sakura. cuando salimos pasamos por un grupo de personas. todos ellos me miraron fijamente y empezaron a cuchichear.

\- ¿acaso el es sasuke uchiha? le ganador de la competición hace años. el más joven de todos los tiempos, si es un joven con talento nato.¿ pero no era que el dejo de tocar?,¿ qué estará haciendo aquí?

decidí ignorar los cuchicheos de las personas. si ellos supieran la verdad todo seria diferente.

\- qué les pareció?. sakura aparecio corriendo hacia nosotros. luego de llegar nos preguntó.. , - sasuke qué te pareció. quiero la perspectiva de otro músico como también de un señor-cubito-de-hielo. dijo con algo de burla.

-fue… muy bueno. si es verdad me moría de ganas de poder decirle que fue increible pero también algo fuera de lugar. todos los competidores tienen que tocar la misma melodía. pero mi orgullo estuvo más cerca de mi boca esta vez

\- pero despues de lo que hiciste.¿crees que vas a ganar?.

-la verdad es que no me interesa ganar. solo quería que mi música llegue a los demás y me alegra haberlo cump-...

-sakura-chan estuviste increíble. es necesario ser profesional para saber que eres genial tocando el violín.

-gracias naruto,¿ desde cuando dices tantas palabras con sentido?, al parecer puede que hayas madurado un poco despues de todos estos años.

\- que bu.. espera!, que cruel eres!. Naruto empezó a llorar al estilo anime como un niño pequeño llamando la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor.

a todos les salió un gota sobre la cabeza. ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido.?

- _mejor retiro lo dicho._ Pensó sakura pero prefirió no decirlo pues naruto ya estaba montando un gran espectáculo.

después decidieron pasar el resto del día tranquilos, fueron a ver una película.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

al día siguiente me enteré que sakura acababa de volver del extranjero después de tres años. al parecer ella entraría en nuestra clase, los cuatro nos juntamos debajo de un árbol en el descanso.

entre risas y comentarios naruto saco la peor idea de su vida.

-teme,! hay que hacer una apuesta entre los cuatro

-hmp.

\- los reto a ... descubrir la cara de kakashi sensei.

kakashi hatake era como un padre para ellos dos,pues el se habia encargado de ayudar financiera mente a mi y a mi hermano como también nos enseño artes marciales a modo de defensa propia. como también el era su profesor de matemáticas. algo característico del peliplateado era que siempre usaba una mascara para cubrir la mitad de su cara.

la voz chillona de naruto me saco de mis pensamientos.

-hay que hacer dos equipos y quien descubra primero la cara de kakashi sensei gana. para demostrar que no han mentido tienen que traer evidencia, una foto, etc. el equipo ganador impone un castigo al otro equipo.

-hmp

-vamos señor-cubito-de-hielo, será divertido. dijo sakura con una sonrisa deslumbrante. me alegra saber que ella no es una inmadura como las locas de mis fans.

-ya como hacemos los equipos, pregunto hinata atraída por el castigo que podría dar.

-chicas contra chicos. dije.

como si se tratara de brujeria, las dos chicas cambiaron repentinamente su sonrisa cálida por una macabra.

-si, los vamos a destruir,!¿no cierto hina chan?, dijo sakura con una voz diabólica

-o claro que si sakura chan. respondió hinata imitando a su amiga.

a las dos chicas les empezó a rodear un aura demoniaca, por un momento parecía que estaban poseídas por un demonio, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, trague grueso.¿cómo demonios podían ser un pan de dios y en cuestión de segundos se convertían en la peor pesadilla del exorcista?

naruto me abrazo del miedo.

-s-saben cre-creo que lo me-mejor seria que empecemos d-de una bien es cierto que yo y naruto podemos enfrentarnos a todo un equipo de futbol americano al ser los dos mejores del equipo solos. esas dos chicas eran otro nivel.

-a la cuenta de tres.

-uno

-dos

-tres.

al terminar de contar sakura y hinata salieron disparadas como el alma lleva el diablo,

-teme creo que nos jodimos. rodee los ojos. ¡pues claro que nos jodimos!

-si quieres perder y que las chicas nos pateen el trasero puedes quedarte ahí pero yo no me rendiré así de fácil. vamos dobe.

-ya pero como vamos a hacer para poderle ver la cara de kakashi sensei?

-tengo una idea. una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

" _dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero no dicen si lo que vio valió la pena"_

 **que opinan?. quien quiere que gane el reto?**

 **espero sus respuestas. ttebane**

 **shashachan.**


End file.
